


All K x reader

by SpiritWolfStar



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: F/M, If you pay attention there is some Saru x Misa, Kissing, Yay you are a wolf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-19
Updated: 2016-11-19
Packaged: 2018-08-31 21:06:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8593771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpiritWolfStar/pseuds/SpiritWolfStar
Summary: Just as it says, it's all my K x reader fics in one (Minus a few, because those would be their own separate series, and will have a starter post with all the chars names that you can pick from, so...yeah)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Since apparently I am not allowed to do this first chapter as telling you it's for all my fics, have the first completed fic
> 
> Also, these are all going to be out of order of how they were originally posted (on AS), as I might finish one like from the middle before others, so...yeah

_Fushimi x wolf!reader x Yata_   
  
Summary: You are a beautiful half wolf half human with ears a few shades lighter (and somewhat dustier) then your actual hair color, with darkened tips, and a tail the same color as the ears, with the darkened tip. You are one of Shiro's clansmen, so he, Kuro, and Neko know of what you are, but no one else does because you hide your ears and tail well. So, what happens the day you hear what sounds like Yata moaning and Fushimi saying things (suggestive things) to him, when you are surprised and startled, and your ears prick up and tail pulls free of hiding (your ears are always hidden under a beanie/hat of some sort, so fyi it falls off when they stand up in your startling)?

\------

 

(Name), a young wolf person, hummed as you looked about yourself, having earlier run into Neko watching (rather close, near too close to the poor man if anyone asked you) Kuro cook up lunch, which you had partaken in with them, before coming out here. You had passed Shiro, in the garden the male had created, as you walked down the brick path that ran from your guys' new place of residence (all the things from the dorm room having been moved here, as well as new things bought), and had waved hello as you walked, now out on the street. You hummed and smiled as you headed for the Homra bar, but were surprised and startled when you heard what sounded like panting and moaning. While you knew you should not do this, you wandered over to the alley beside the bar, and the voices now more clearly sounded male to you.  
  
You were stunned when you heard one voice say "Mmm, you like that? Mi~sa~ki~" and another voice say "Ah, mmm...Shut up, Saru...Ah, un!" You felt your stomach flip a bit, and knew if you were not careful your tail might reveal itself, so you tried to quell the nervousness and clamp down on those feelings. The 'torture' only continued, with things such as "Come on, Misaki, let me hear that voice~" and the retort of "Why should I, Saruhiko? Ah, ah..." or "You know you want more, Mi~sa~ki~ I know you know." and "Shut...shut u- Un, ah! Hah, ah, ah~" and you quivered as you tried to calm yourself, but then you heard what sounded like sucking and licking, and then a yelp and moan, and you gasped as your ears stood straight up and the (beanie/hat) fell off, rolling into the alley where you knew those two guys were, your tail pulling from your (skirt or just above your pants/shorts) and flicking about, and you jumped as you heard footsteps approaching, trying to quell the whimper as a voice growled "Who's there?!" and another said "Sheesh, Misaki~ Calm down, won't you?"  
  
When you realized they had just said Saruhiko (Misaki, just a bit earlier) and Misaki, you realized it was too late for you to run, and trembled at the thought of being caught snooping by HOMRA's Vanguard (who was a sort of a friend) and SCEPTER 4's third in command (who had only heard of you, but still not met you) and you swallowed. You could not hold back the whimper that slipped loose, and when Misaki seemed to have heard it, it seemed he somehow recognized it, for he softly called "(Name)- san, is that you? I am sorry for yelling, and I did not mean to scare you. Did you come by to get more of the good juice drink Kusanagi made, or maybe more meat dishes? Or, maybe you are hungry? Please don't run away. The Silver King told the guys and I you are more prone to running once you have been scared." You sighed as you softly called "I...I am not going to run away, Yata-san..." He chuckled as he said "It's Misaki-kun, to you." and you blushed without feeling shame as they had not rounded the corner yet. You backed up, and when they came out Misaki gently patted your shoulder then led you inside, while Saruhiko hesitated a moment then shrugged and followed.  
  
You glanced back at the SCEPTER 4 member, then shook your head as you glanced at Misaki, and you wondered why neither he nor Fushimi mentioned your ears and tail. In fact, at the moment Fushimi held out your beanie/cap to you, and you quickly situated it on your head, having already hid your tail again. Humming, you watched Misaki order some Omurice (for him and Fushimi) and some chicken tenders with Barbecue sauce (for you), and blushed when your stomach rumbled, eyes sparkling as your mouth watered a bit at the scent of meat. Misaki looked back at you, and grinned as he gave the thumbs up, and soon the food had been finished and set out for you. You happily gobbled down the chicken and barbecue, the two males eating slower and in a bit more refined seeming way (Me: For a hoodlum and a Psycho...Yata: What?! Fushimi: Tch... Me: Sorry, sorry, you two know I love you both) then what you were. Shaking your head, you grinned as you soon finished, then waited for them as it was the polite thing to do. Well, turned out you did not have as long to wait as you thought, and soon they were handing the plates over to Kusanagi to wash, and you tilted your head as Misaki motioned you, as Fushimi walked out the door ahead of the two of you. Shrugging, you decided to follow, and did.  
  
Big mistake, you realized a moment later, as Fushimi drew his sword to attack you, or so you thought, but Misaki growled "Saru, put the sword away..." However, your relief was short lived as Misaki pressed you up against the wall of HOMRA that faced the alley (the wall the alley comes off of, borders, whatev you want to call it). You squeaked and stared up at him, eyes widening when Saruhiko then approached you, and as Misaki held you there Saruhiko drew dangerously close and whispered "What were those ears? And that tail? Is there something you are hiding from us?" On account of the fact he was whispering in your ear (the human one, left side), you flinched and shuddered slightly as the warm breath tickled it, sending shivers down your spine. Growing defensive, you growled "I do not know what you are talking about..." and he tilted his head as he looked at you. "Oh? But don't you?" he asked, and you yelped when his hand shot out and pulled your (cap/beanie) from your head, revealing the ears there. You growled as you reached out to claw at him, and in the process startled Misaki enough that he actually jumped back, and with a low snarl you lunged at Saru and were surprised when you knocked him to the ground. However, now you were in quite the compromising position...  
  
You tilted your head as he lay there, eyes scrunched shut, then he slowly opened them to stare at you, and you took pause when you noticed how blue his eyes were, as his glasses had been knocked off in the process. You swallowed as you stared, then shook your head, before gasping when he put a hand on your neck and pulled you down, and before you realized it you were being kissed. You growled a bit, but in the end were left panting and near breathless as you shook your head, shuddering a bit and blinking when Misaki growled softly. "I want to try!" he said, and Saruhiko shrugged as he said "Be my guest..." Not seeming too concerned you were still on him, he reached for his glasses as Misaki half turned you to face him, and again you were engaged in a kiss. When all was said and done, the three of you ended up in your room, at the house.  
  
 _End_


End file.
